No time for us
by Sarcastic Lady
Summary: In der letzten Stunde seines Lebens beschließt Draco Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. HD Slash R


Titel: No time for us

Autor: Sarcastic Lady

Beta: not necessary

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Raiting: PG

Summary: In der letzten Stunde seines Lebens beschließt Draco Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. HD Slash R&R

Disclaimer: Ich würde ja gerne von mir behaupten, dass sie mir gehören, aber dann würden Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich anderweitig beschäftig sein, als sich zu streiten und Voldemort zu töten. Also, nichts gehört mir. Auch das Lied nicht. Es ist von Queen.

Warning: Slash, machte es einfach für euch und mich: Wenn ihr es nicht mögt, lest es nicht.

Review: Always loved

Harry Potter hatte nach dem Krieg gegen Voldemort die Gabe der vagen Voraussicht nicht verloren. Er träumte immer noch von den Dingen, die geschehen würden, aber auf den Brief, den er erhalten hatte, war er nicht im geringsten vorbereitet gewesen. Es war der Inhalt des Briefes, der ihn hierher geführt hatte. In diesen kalten Raum, von dessen Wänden der Putz bereits bröckelte, indem nur ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen, von denen einer hier nicht hinein gehörte, wie man erkennen konnte, da er nicht aus Plastik war, wie der Tisch und der zweite Stuhl. Neonröhren tauchten den Raum in eisiges, ungemütliches Licht. Man hatte nicht einmal versucht zu verbergen, dass die Meisten, die diesen Raum betraten, kurz darauf ihr Leben aushauchten. Harrys befand sich in Askaban, im Todestrakt, und um es noch etwas präziser auszudrücken, in jenem Raum, in dem die Gefangenen ihre letzten Briefe schrieben, bevor sie hingerichtet wurden.

Es gab zwei Türen in diesem Zimmer, beide aus massivem Stahl und mit Zaubern verriegelt, kein Entkommen für irgendjemand, der hier hinein kam. Es gab keine Fenster, was nicht verblüffend war, da dieser Raum tief unter der Erde lag. Dies war ein Raum, in den Harry nie freiwillig gegangen wäre, aber sein Gewissen hatte ihn dazu gezwungen. Sein Gewissen, das ihm gesagt hatte, dass er den Wunsch eines zum Tode verurteilten nicht einfach so abschlagen konnte. Egal was sie für eine Vergangenheit hatten. Die Tür quietschte in ihren Angeln, als sie aufgeschoben wurde, Harry drehte sich ruckartig um.

Herein kamen drei Gestallten. Zwei von ihnen trugen lange schwarze Roben, die Schatten ihrer Kapuzen verbargen ihre Gesichter, aber Harry konnte ihre Augen blitzen sehen. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn, dass sie keine normalen Zauberer waren, sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was sie wirklich waren. Zwischen den beiden war ein Mann hereingebracht worden. Sein weiß-blondes Haar war lange geworden, er hatte es nicht zusammengebunden, wie sein Vater es einst getan hatte, sondern es hing in schmutzigen Strähnen um sein Gesicht und den Rücken hinunter. Sein Körper war skelettartig dürr, von grauen Roben verhüllt. Sein Gesicht war ausgezerrt, die Haut fahl, von den hohen Wangenknochen hing die Haut. Zwölf Jahre Askaban hatten sich auch auf Draco Malfoys Aussehen nicht positiv ausgewirkt.

Der Moment, in dem der Slytherin Harry sah, ließ etwas überraschendes geschehen. Die Gestallt, die bis vor kurzem noch eingesunken dagestanden war, streckte sich plötzlich, die Schultern strafften sich und der Gang bekam mehr Kraft. Die Leere der grauen Augen wurde durch etwas ersetzt, das Harry nicht benennen konnte. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war der blonde Zauberer aus der Mitte ausgebrochen und um den Tisch gelaufen. Seine Augen hatten Harrys währenddessen nicht losgelassen. Sogar als Malfoy sich setzte behielt er den Blickkontakt bei. Erst das metallische Räuspern von einem der Wächter sorgte dafür, dass sie den Blickkontakt brachen. Harry wand sich zu ihnen, und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie nun gehen konnten. Seinem Wunsch wurde ohne jegliche Frage Folge geleistet, schließlich war er in keiner wirklichen Gefahr, denn er war ja Harry Potter, der Voldemort getötet hatte.

Zwischen den beiden herrschte Schweigen, während die Tür mit einem Quietschen wieder ins Schloss geschoben wurde. Doch der Moment, in dem Stille auszubrechen drohte, wurde von Draco durchbrochen. „Setzt dich, Potter. Ich will nicht zu dir hoch sehen müssen." Harry gehorchte, ohne etwas zu sagen, er wusste noch nicht einmal, was er hier machte. „Warst du überrascht von dem Brief, Potter? Hast wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass du der Letzte seien würdest, den ich in meiner jetzigen Situation sehen wollte." Sein Stimme klang fest, ohne Trauer, Verzweiflung oder Angst, als würde seinen Zukunft genauso fröhlich aussehen, wie die jedes anderen Zauberers auch. Harry nickte schweigend. „So überrascht, dass es dir die Sprache verschlagen hat?" Wollte Draco spöttisch wissen und Harry spürte den kleinen Funken Wut aufglühen, der in ihm immer geglüht hatte, wenn der Slytherin so von oben herab mit ihm sprach. „Du hast mich zum Reden herbestellt, Malfoy. Es ist nicht so, als ob das auf meinem Mist gewachsen wäre." Dracos amüsiertes Lächeln half ihm nicht unbedingt sich zu beruhigen. „Lass mich raten, du hast mich nur herbestellt, um mir vor deinem Ableben noch einmal ordentlich auf die Nerven zu gehen."

Etwas veränderte sich augenblicklich in Dracos Gesicht, er sah plötzlich wieder deutlich älter aus als die 32 Jahre, die er auf dem Buckel hatte. „Falsch geraten, Potter." Das Schweigen, das folgte, war gefüllt von Bedeutungen, die keiner der beiden aussprach, von denen keiner der beiden wusste, wie der andere darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie es ansprechen würden. Dracos Augen hatten sich auf seine Hände gelegt, die ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Tisch lagen. Harry fragte sich, wie man nach 12 Jahren Askaban und dem Wissen des baldigen Todes noch so viel Würde und Ruhe ausstrahlen konnte. Aber die Antwort, die er in Dracos Gesicht suchte, fand er nicht.

„Bist du verheiratet, Potter?" Wollte Malfoy wissen, mit dem Blick auf den Ring an Harrys Finger. Der Blick brachte den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer fast dazu ihn abzunehmen und vor den Augen des Slytherin zu verbergen, doch er widerstand. „Ja." Sagte er, nicht sicher wohin diese Unterhaltung führte. „Wer ist die Glückliche?" Fragte Draco weiter und Harry hätte schwören können einen Funken Eifersucht in der, sonst so ruhigen Stimme des Blonden zu hören. „Es ist keine sie, es ist ein er." Klärte Harry ihn auf und suchte auf dem eingefallenen Gesicht des ehemaligen Todessers nach einer Reaktion, doch sie blieb ihm verwehrt. „Ich weiß. Es ist Wood, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte überrascht. „Der Tagesprophet wird auch in dieses Dreckloch geliefert." „Warum hast du dann gefragt?" „Ich wollte es von dir persönlich hören."

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, sein Blick richtete sich auf irgendeinen Punkt in weiter Ferne, Harry fragte sich, wie viel er noch von seiner Umgebung mitbekam. Die Stille, die herrschte, ließ ihn vermuten, dass er nicht mehr in der Welt des Blonden existierte. Doch diese Vermutung erwies sich als falsch. „Wie lange schon?" „Seitdem ich die Schule verlassen habe." „Offiziell oder inoffiziell?" „Inoffiziell." Draco nickte etwas vergessen. „Waren die anderen sehr überrascht?" Harry nickte ein wenig. „Sie sind davon ausgegangen, dass ich hetero bin, du etwa nicht?" „Nein." Der Gryffindor sah ihn überrascht an, dachte aber, dass Draco sich nicht den Spaß nehmen lassen würde, ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, wo er sich überall verraten hatte. Doch er lag falsch. Draco ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. Stattdessen fragte er weiter. „Bist du glücklich mit ihm?" „Ja. Sehr." Harry wusste nicht was er zu dem anderen Jungen, Mann verbesserte er sich im Kopf, sagen sollte. Dies war die längste Unterhaltung, die er jemals mit Draco gehabt hatte, ohne von ihm beschimpft zu werden, oder ihn zu beschimpfen. Es war außerdem die einzige, wie er sich erinnerte.

„Ist er gut zu dir?" „Ja." „Das ist gut für ihn." Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er dieses Kommentar verstehen sollte, aber beschloss nicht nachzuhacken, sondern eine Spinne zu beobachten, die sich von der Decke abseilte. „Wiesel und Granger?" „Sind verheiratet." „Dann hat er also endlich kapiert, was er vor sich hat." „Ja, scheinbar." „Glückspilz." Harry wand seinen Blick von der Spinne, die nun fast den Tisch erreicht hatte, seine Augen fingen die von Draco ein und hielten sie fest. „Was soll das Malfoy?" „Ich versuche eine Unterhaltung mit dir zu führen." Entgegnete Draco seelenruhig. „Du hast mich hierher bestellt um mit mir Smalltalk zu machen?" Sagte Harry, der Zweifel deutlich in seiner Stimme. „Nein." Darauf folgte erneutes Schweigen. Die Spinne krabbelte über den Tisch, in Dracos Richtung. Dieses Mal brach Harry die Stille. „Warum dann?" Der blonde Todesser lachte, aber es war kein Geräusch, dass Freude in jeglicher Weise ausdrückte. „Du bist so blauäugig, Potter." „Grün." Verbesserte Harry, was Draco noch mehr zu lachen brachte, dieses Mal sah man ihm an, dass er amüsiert war. „Unschuldig, Potter." „Was?" „Blauäugig bedeutet unschuldig und naiv." „Oh." Wieder entstand eine Pause, dieses Mal allerdings deutlich länger als zuvor. Die Spinne hatte den Tischrand erreicht und seilte sich ab. Sie erreichte den Boden. Draco hob seinen Fuß und trat auf sie. Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl eine Mord gesehen zu haben. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Ich bin ein Feigling, Potter." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, Malfoy." War seine Entgegnung. „Überrascht, dass ich mir das eingestanden habe, was?" „Ja." „Man hat hier viel Zeit. 12 Jahre ähneln 120. Man kann die Zeit damit verbringen, zu versuchen, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Aber vor der Wahrheit kann man sich hier nicht verstecken, Potter." Er lehnte sich nach vorne und sah Harry fest in die Augen, dieser hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass das kalte Zimmer glühend heiß geworden war. „Ich hatte eine Ewigkeit darüber nachzudenken." „Worüber?" „Über vieles. Über Hogwarts, Dumbledore, meine Zeit auf der Flucht, meine Taten, den Krieg. Aber hauptsächlich über dich und mich, Potter." Harry hatte sich im Stuhl zurückgelehnt, in der Hoffnung Malfoys stechenden Blicken mit körperlicher Distanz zu entgehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl noch viel näher an ihm zu sein, als zuvor. „Ich dachte unsere Beziehung ist extrem simpel, Malfoy. Du hasst mich und ich hasse dich." Harry sah ihm immer noch in die Augen und sie beide wussten, dass es gelogen war.

„Ist das so, Potter?" Harry wollte nicken, sich nicht erinnern an die kleinen Momente in Hogwarts, die dieses Konzept als falsch beweisen konnte. Er wollte sich nicht an die Blicke erinnern, die schon fast Starren waren, nicht an die Momente, in deren ihre Augen sich trafen und sie die Wahrheit sahen, damals als ihre Gesichter noch nicht unter den Masken verborgen gelegen waren. Er versuchte die Momente zu verdrängen, an denen sie an einander vorbeigelaufen wahren, beide so eng, dass sie sich absichtlich anrempelten, weil sie dafür keine Entschuldigungen brauchten, nicht an die Momente, da ihr Hände übereinander strichen, fast schon zärtlich, oder wenn sie in Gruppen standen, Draco mit Absicht so dicht an Harrys Rücken, damit er ihm kleine Beleidigungen ins Ohr flüstern konnte, ohne, dass die Lehrer es bemerkten. Der Gryffindor wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie das alles ihrer Beziehung etwas seltsam intimes gegeben hatte.

„Doch nicht so simpel, was Harry?" Er streckte eine Hand über den Tisch, die Knöchel seiner Finger strichen kurz über die des Jungen-der-lebt, dann blieben sie vor ihm liegen, wie eine Einladung an Harry sie doch zu berühren, doch dieser tat es nicht. Zu verwirrt um sich zu rühren. „Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht? Was wir waren? Was wir hätten sein können?" Harry nickte ein klein wenig, in den Erinnerungen an die Nächte, in denen er wach gelegen war und an Draco gedacht hatte. Nicht direkt darüber was sie waren, oder was sie hätten sein können, aber über den Wunsch, dem blonden Slytherin nahe zu sein und das Wissen, dass dies unmöglich war. „Und zu was für einer Erkenntnis bist du gekommen?" Wollte Draco wissen. Harry sah ihn an, als würde es ihm das Herz brechen und von Malfoys Ausdruck in den Augen konnte er erkennen, dass dieser die Antwort wusste. Er musste sie nicht aussprechen.

„Siehst du jetzt, was ich meine, Potter? Sogar jetzt, da ich deine Reaktion kenne, es angedeutet habe, tue ich mich doch schwer daran es auszusprechen." Dieses Mal berührten seinen Fingerspitzen Harrys, stießen sie erst zaghaft an, dann strichen sie die Knochen entlang, bis Dracos Hand auf der seines ehemaligen Mitschülers ruhte. „Und doch habe ich nichts mehr zu verlieren. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich herbestellt habe. Der Menschen, den ich in der letzen Stunde meines Lebens sehen will, bist du." Es war das erste Mal, das Draco Malfoy der Grund für ein kleines Lächeln auf Harry Potters Lippen war. Der blonde Slytherin mochte das Gefühl, das es in ihm auslöste und fragte sich, ob die Dinge anders gelaufen wären, hätte er das früher getan. Auch wenn er dann gehofft hätte, dass es nicht die unterliegende Traurigkeit hätte.

„Ich habe es verstanden, du brauchst es nicht mehr zu sagen." Murmelte Harry und Draco lächelte. Es war so typisch für den Gryffindor, wo er jemandem das Leben erleichtern konnte, tat er es auch. Harry war von Grund auf Gut, ohne jegliche Macken, für Draco jedenfalls und ihn interessierte es nicht was andere dachten, nicht mehr jedenfalls. „Ich werde es aber sagen." Er konnte sehen wie etwas in Harry brach, ein kleiner Damm, ein Maske, die der Mann nun abnahm, um Draco den wirklichen Harry zu zeigen. Er sah wie sich Tränen in den leuchtend grünen Augen sammelten, langsam aber immer deutlicher werdend. „Bitte, sag es nicht." Wisperte Harry, und obwohl es so leise war, konnte Draco die Tränen darin hören, innerlich weinte Harry bereits. „Ich muss es aber sagen." Seine Hand hob Harrys zärtlich an, ließ seine Finger mit denen des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers spielen, bis sie sich schließlich in einander verhakten. Der Ring an Harrys Finger funkelte im kalten Licht der Neonlampen. Er erinnerte Draco an das, was nicht ihm gehörte, was er niemals haben konnte, nicht nur weil Harry jemand anderem gehörte, sondern weil es gleich vorbei war. Der Slytherin hätte den Gryffindor darum beten können ihn abzunehmen, stattdessen ließ er das kalte Metal eine Spur in die Seite seines Fingers brennen.

„Ich liebe dich." Es fiel von Dracos Lippen, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste in der ganzen Welt und obwohl Harry gewusst hatte, dass er es sagen würde, war er doch nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Ganz plötzlich wurde er von dem Schmerz überrannt, von dem Wissen, dass dies das erste und das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er den blonden Mann dies sagen hören würde. Harry wünschte, er hätte es ihm früher gesagt, bevor er Oliver wieder getroffen hatte, oder auch nur bevor Draco gefangengenommen worden war. Vielleicht wäre es anders gewesen, wenn Harry sich anders dem blonden Slytherin gegenüber verhalten hätte als sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Vielleicht hätten sie dann die Chance bekommen, die Harry jetzt so verzweifelt haben wollte, die Möglichkeit nach der er jetzt suchte. Ohne sie zu finden. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und rann die Wange entlang.

Draco beobachtete sie mit einem matten Lächeln. „So hast du nicht reagieren sollen, Potter." Wisperte er, seine Stimme nichts weiter als das rascheln der Blätter im Herbst, wenn sie von einem zarten Windhauch bewegt werden. Genauso leise, genauso brüchig. Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum, drehte Harry zu sich. Für einen Moment sah er auf das Gesicht herab, das er seit zahlreichen Jahren geliebt hatte. Er sah die vielen Tränen, die in Harrys Augen schwammen, wie sein Mundwinkel zuckte, weil er sich das Schluchzen verzweifelt verkniff, sah wie er weiter Tränen hinunterschluckte. Und obwohl es ein trauriges Bild war, dass er vor sich hatte, war es doch das schönste, welches Draco jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Der Slytherin umfing Harrys Gesicht mit seinen Händen, seine Lippen senkten sich, berührten die Träne, küssten sie weg. Die Augen des Gryffindor fielen bei der sanften Berührung zu, Dracos Lippen verharrten auf dieser Stelle für einen kurzen Augenblick. Die Haut unter ihnen war so zart und warm, der blonde Zauberer würde diese Erinnerung für immer bei sich behalten, auch mit in die Hölle, in die er bald gehen würde. Harrys Hände hielten seine, die Wärme schlüpfte aus der Berührung seinen Arm hinauf, zum ersten Mal seitdem Malfoy nach Askaban gebracht worden war, fühlte er sich warm. Es war gut dieses Gefühl noch ein letztes Mal zu haben. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es früher gewusst." Wisperte Harry verzweifelt. „Ich hätte alles getan, um dir zu helfen!" Draco lacht leicht, seine Lippen immer noch auf Harrys Wangen. „Und das hast du so nicht? Harry, es war in riesigen Artikeln im Tagesprophet zu lesen, wie verzweifelt du versucht hast mein Urteil abzuwenden. Es ist nur dir zu verdanken, dass sie mich nicht schon vor 12 Jahren haben umbringen lassen. Aber nicht einmal du kannst die Geschichte umschreiben." Sein Stimme war leise, aber stark, er war nie ein mutiger Mann gewesen, aber Draco hatte viel Zeit gehabt sich auf sein Schicksal vorzubereiten. An der Metalltür wurde geklopft, ein Zeichen, dass sie noch fünf Minuten hatten.

Plötzlich sprang Harry auf und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Schultern, dessen Arme glitten um seine Hüfte. Sein Kopf presste sich gegen die Schulter des Blonden, die Hände verkrampften sich in dem zerrissenen Umhang. Der Stoff wurde von Tränen durchnässt. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen." Wisperte Harry immer wieder und „Sie dürfen dich mir jetzt nicht schon wegnehmen." Der Slytherin hielten den weinenden Gryffindor fest, seine Hände streichelten über dessen Rücken und nun schwammen auch in seinen Augen die Tränen, doch er weigerte sich, sie loszulassen. „Ich gehöre nicht an deine Seite Harry. Unsere Welten haben sich nur zufällig getroffen. Wenn du aus diesem Raum gehst wirst du zurück in deine Welt kommen, zu Oliver. Er wird dich im Arm halten und trösten." Er sagte nicht, dass Harry darüber hinwegkommen würde, er wollte das nicht, er wollte das Harry ihn niemals vergaß, egal wie sehr Oliver ihn und er Oliver liebte.

Harry sagte nichts dazu. Er schwieg auch, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und er sich langsam aus Dracos Armen trennte. „Vergiss mich nicht, Harry." Wisperte Draco matt, seine Schultern plötzlich nicht mehr so gestrafft, wie zuvor. „Wie könnte ich?" Wisperte Harry zurück. Dann wurden sie von den beiden Wachen getrennt, Draco wurde zur einen Seite des Raumes geführt, Harry zu der, aus welcher er gekommen war. An der Tür blieb Harry stehen und wand sich noch mal um. „Draco?" Seine Stimme zitterte, der Slytherin und die beiden Wache blieben in der zweiten Tür stehen. Im Raum hinter ihnen war noch kein Licht und Harry war dankbar dafür. „Wir sehen uns doch wieder, nicht wahr? Auf der anderen Seite, meine ich." Draco lachte, ein Geräusch der Verzweiflung, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinen grauen Augen und Harry hätte sie gerne weggeküsst, wie er es zuvor getan hatte. „Nein Harry. Menschen wie du kommen in den Himmel, Menschen wie ich in die Hölle." Es waren die letzten Worte, die Draco Malfoy in seinem Leben sagte.

Harry Potter war wie gelähmt auf seinem Weg nach draußen. Er sprach mit keinem, sah keinen an, bemerkte die Zauberer um sich auch nicht. Zum ersten Mal hörte er nicht das Wispern seines Namens, wenn er an ihnen vorbei kam, bemerkte nicht die dankbaren Blicke und viele Versuche mit ihm über seinen Kampf mit Voldemort zu reden. Die Welt war Stille geworden, hatte sämtliche Einwohner verloren und nur Dracos Geständnis existierte noch. Als er nach draußen trat, sorgte die Kälte dafür, dass seine Brillengläser beschlugen. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien. Weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel und bedeckten die Landschaft in einer glitzernden Schicht. Harry nahm die Brille ab, putzte sie, bevor er sie wieder aufsetzte. Dann wand er sich noch einmal zu dem Gebäude, er wusste, dass es jetzt zu spät dafür war, aber er wollte es wenigstens einmal selbst gesagt haben. Auch wenn der Slytherin es nicht mehr hören konnte. „Ich habe dich auch geliebt, Draco Malfoy."

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Ooh  
Who dares to love forever  
Oh oo woh, when love must die

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Forever is our today  
Who waits forever anyway ?

Ende

Juli 2006


End file.
